The Labyrinth
The Labyrinth (迷路, Meiro) est l'un des thèmes de Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Ce thème est composé et écrit par Hiroshi Yoshida, arrangé par Manao Doi, et est interprété par Yoshino Nanjo. Histoire Cette chanson est débloquée au cours d'une quête annexe de Kiria. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji :立ち止まることなんて考えもしなかった :流されるのはイヤで意地を張ってて :信じてた 自分らしさ 守ろうとするほど :一人きりになってく私がいた :弱さなんて絶対に見せないって思ったけど :どうしてなの? わからないよ :迷い込んだ迷路で一人になる :もしかしたら ずっと誰かに :認めてほしかっただけなのかな? :そう気づき始めたよ私 :みんなとただ笑っていたいだけ だから Romaji :Tachidomaru koto nante kangae mo shinakatta :Nagasa reru no wa iya de iji wo hattete :Shinji teta jibunrashisa mamorou to suru hodo :Hitorikiri ni natte ku watashi ga ita :Yowasa nante zettai ni misenai tte omottakedo :Dōshitena no? Wakaranai yo :Mayoikonda meiro de hitori ni naru :Moshika shitara zutto dareka ni :Mitomete hoshikatta dakena no ka na? :Sō kidzuki hajimeta yo watashi :Minna to tada waratte itai dakedakara Traduction anglaise (officielle) :I just looked ahead, and never looked back, I didn't need that hesitation :Ignore all my doubts, close off my mind, out from the congregation :But the more I protect who I am inside or who I believed I was :I feel them drift farther away, lost in loneliness :Never falter, and don't be weak and in my head, that was all I could be :Oh what is happening? I just don't understand :I'm all alone and lost inside this maze that feels so wrong :Accept me please, someone, for who I really am :Maybe that's the only thing I wanted all along :And now, finally I can begin to realize :Because I just want to share that smile I see in their eyes nothing else Traduction française (officielle) :J'ai regardé droit devant moi, sans jamais me retourner, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant :J'ai ignoré mes doutes, mis des œillères, loin de la foule :Mais plus je protège la personne que je suis réellement ou, du moins, celle que je croyais être :Plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne, emportée par la solitude :Ne jamais faiblir, toujours rester debout, au fond de moi, je ne me voyais pas autrement :Mais que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas :Je suis perdue, prisonnière de ce labyrinthe qui me blesse :Que quelqu'un m'accepte telle que je suis :Peut-être est-ce ce que j'ai toujours voulu :Et je le réalise à peine :Je veux simplement connaître cette joie que je lis dans leurs yeux, rien d'autre Full Ver. Kanji :立ち止まることなんて考えもしなかった :流されるのはイヤで意地を張ってて :信じてた 自分らしさ 守ろうとするほど :一人きりになってく私がいた :弱さなんて絶対に見せないって思ったけど :どうしてなの? わからないよ :迷い込んだ迷路で一人になる :もしかしたら ずっと誰かに :認めてほしかっただけなのかな? :そう気づき始めたよ私 :みんなとただ笑っていたいだけ だから :本当の自分まだ見つけられなくて :ここじゃないどこかに いるはずだって :でもやっと見えてきた小さな光は :探すのをやめたとき 見えはじめた :ありのままで なんて嘘だって思ったけど :もっと強くなればいつか :あるべき私になれるんだと :信じていた でも人はみな :弱さを認めて強くなれる :そう気づき始めたよ私 :誰かの優しさに触れた時に 確かに :どうしてなの?わからないよ :迷い込んだ迷路の出口はない :もしかしたら 私一人 :壁をつくってただけなのかな :ありのままでいればいつも :あるべき私がここにいると :信じてまた 新しい夢を :精一杯描き出せばいい :そう気づき始めたよ私 :みんなとただ笑ってる未来を 夢見て Romaji :Tachidomaru koto nante kangae mo shinakatta :Nagasa reru no wa iya de iji wo hattete :Shinji teta jibunrashisa mamorou to suru hodo :Hitorikiri ni natte ku watashi ga ita :Yowasa nante zettai ni misenai tte omottakedo :Dōshitena no? Wakaranai yo :Mayoikonda meiro de hitori ni naru :Moshika shitara zutto dareka ni :Mitomete hoshikatta dakena no ka na? :Sō kidzuki hajimeta yo watashi :Minna to tada waratte itai dakedakara :Hontō no jibun mada mitsuke rarenakute :Koko janai doko ka ni iru hazu datte :Demo yatto miete kita chīsana hikari wa :Sagasu no wo yameta toki mie hajimeta :Ari no mama de nante uso datte omottakedo :Motto tsuyoku nareba itsuka :Arubeki watashi ni narerunda to :Shinjite ita demo hitohami na :Yowasa wo mitomete tsuyoku nareru :Sō kidzuki hajimeta yo watashi :Dareka no yasashisa ni fureta toki ni tashika ni :Dōshitena no? Wakaranai yo :Mayoikonda meiro no deguchi wanai :Moshika shitara watashi hitori :Kabe wo tsukutteta dakena no ka na :Ari no mamade ireba itsumo :Arubeki watashi ga koko ni iru to :Shinjite mata atarashī yume wo :Seiippai egakidaseba ī :Sō kidzuki hajimeta yo watashi :Minna to tada waratteru mirai wo yumemite Catégorie:Chansons Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE